


Emergency Room

by vitya_rabbit



Series: Viktuuri - 500 words or less short stories! [14]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Complete, Cute, Flirting, Fluff, Hospitals, Injury, M/M, Nurse Katsuki Yuuri, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Thirsty Victor Nikiforov, VictUuri, Viktor is a terrible flirt, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitya_rabbit/pseuds/vitya_rabbit
Summary: Makka has bitten Viktor during their play AGAIN...And now the Russian is sitting in the hospital waiting to be seen.Will he leave with more than just a bandage and a course of antibiotics?The next offering in my 500 word or less series!
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Viktuuri - 500 words or less short stories! [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483181
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	Emergency Room

**Author's Note:**

> this ficlet might have been inspired by the gorgeous triage nurse who treated me after I had my finger badly bitten breaking up a fight between my pet rats.... but I couldn't possibly say!!!! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Viktor blinked rapidly trying to hold back his tears as he sat in the waiting room at his local hospital. It was bad enough he was in pain without adding to the whole thing by crying in public. 

Makka hadn’t meant to bite him, he knew that. She had just got over enthusiastic during their playtime once again. Squeezing the bandage he had hastily wrapped around his finger to try to stop the bleeding, he winced.

“Viktor Nikiforov for assessment please.”

He looked up at the sound of his name and into the biggest chocolate brown eyes hidden behind blue rimmed glasses.

_ WOW…. _

Following the triage nurse into the consulting room, he couldn’t help but notice the sway of the man’s hips, plus his plush ass and thighs. Taking the offered chair, they both sat down.

“Hi! Can you tell me what happened please?”

_ Oh fuck… he had a cute smile too… _

Viktor explained about Makka getting over excited by her new pull toy as the nurse carefully examined his finger. Cleaning it and tenderly applying a new bandage before typing on the screen beside him. 

_ AHHHH… his skin was so soft and his touch was erotically gentle… He was in love… _

“That looks nasty. Ok, you are booked in to see the doctor, are you in pain?”

Viktor nodded, not trusting himself not to say something outrageous that would betray him and his thoughts.

The nurse reached up into the cabinets and took out two tablets, before pouring the thirsty man a cup of water.

“Thank you, erm…?” Viktor whispered, wondering how he could get this angel to stay with him always.

“Yuuri, Katsuki Yuuri.”

“Thank you Yuuri.” He fluttered his eyelashes sweetly as he swallowed the offered pills and drained the paper cup.

_ Yes he was flirting...but who could blame him? He was single after all. _

Yuuri turned away briefly to make a note on a piece of paper.

“If you take a seat back outside they will call you soon.” There was a slight pretty pink flush to the nurses cheeks.

“That wound might make it a bit difficult to use your hand for a few days, do you have anyone at home to help you?”

Shaking his head, Viktor smiled his most appealing heart shaped smile, “Nope, just me and Makka, and she was the one responsible for this!” He held up his newly bandaged hand.

The pretty nurse chuckled. “Well, I’m finishing my shift now, but if your wound needs redressing, call me and I can give you a hand. I-If you like...” Yuuri pressed the small piece of paper into Viktor’s other hand as he showed him back to the door.

“T-Thank you,” Viktor stammered, shocked but  _ so _ delighted that the other man was clearly interested in seeing him again.

“It’s no problem, just call night or day, I don’t mind,  _ Viktor... _ ”

Viktor giggled as he returned to his seat. Makka would actually be getting a treat for biting him this time!


End file.
